1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle doors of the type used in passenger vehicles.
2. Background Art
Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles, include doors through which passengers enter the vehicle. Some doors include features like an armrests and a door release for supporting the passenger's arm when sitting in the vehicle and opening the door when closed.